A Proposal in York, Maine
by ladylibra73
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger go to York, Maine for some rest and relaxation. Will Ranger propose?


Ever since I met Stephanie I haven't been the same. I'm smiling more, I'm talking to her more, opening up about my life. Stephanie has made me the happiest man alive. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her. I thought I did a few times, but she was lucky. I sat up against the headboard stroking her hair while she slept. I'm glad she left Morelli. He wasn't good for her. It was 5am and I got dressed to go to the gym.

I woke up a few minutes later to find Ranger gone. He was moving around in bed then he stopped. Then he got up and the bedroom door shut. He must be going to the gym. I went back to sleep. Two hours later, I woke up to the buzzer. Ranger must have forgotten to shut it off. I got up and took a shower. After that I dried my hair, put on a little mascara. As I was walking out of the bedroom, Ranger was walking in and drinking a bottled water.

"Morning Babe." Ranger walking to me.

"Morning." I said welcoming his kiss.

"How was your workout?" I asked.

"Yes I did, you should come with me sometime."

"I will sometime."

"I will call Ella for breakfast. I'm going to shower."

Ella arrived ten minutes later.

"How are you doing Stephanie?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Good. Have a good morning and see you later."

Ten minutes later, Ranger walked out of the bathroom smelling clean. I opened the lid and found eggs and toast. Ranger had a wheat bagel with coffee.

"How about going away for three days. We can leave this afternoon and come back Sunday afternoon. What do you think?" asked Ranger.

"Sounds wonderful, but where?"

"To a beach resort in York, Maine. I heard it's very beautiful at this time of year."

"Sounds great, but I would like to go to see if Connie has any skips."

"Ok, we'll go together to see if she has any and we'll get the skips together."

"Sounds cool to me." I said.

"Great, let's go."

We got in the Turbo and we were on our way to the bonds office.

Ranger parked at the curb at the bonds office. Ranger helped out and we walked hand in hand inside.

"Well, how are we doing today?" Connie asked looking up from her computer.

"We doing going." I said with a smile. "Any skips today?"

"Three today. Pretty simple ones." said Connie.

"Awesome, we should have no problem getting these critters. We shouldn't be long. Bye." said Ranger.

With Ranger helping me, we should have no problem getting them. We captured a shoplifter, a robber and the last one to get is a car thief. We brought the Explorer so we could get all three at the same time. We walked up to the door, knocked and the guy answered the door. We told him who we were and the guy ran off into the house. Ranger went in after him as I ran to the back of the house. I waited until the guy came out. I had my gun ready. Then the door swung open and out he came.

"Stop!" I shouted. He turned around.

"I don't think you can shoot me. I don't think you can do it."

"No, I'm not going to do it. I will let someone else get you."

The guy turned around and there Ranger stood.

"That would be me." Ranger said turning the guy around and cuffing him.

We got all three guys to the police station. We collected our receipts and drove back to the bonds office.

"Looks like it's going to be a slow day and tomorrow. Vinnie doesn't have anything pressing till Monday." said Connie.

"Good, because we are going to York, Maine for the weekend." said Ranger.

"Well, you guys have fun. See you Monday. I want details." Connie said to me.

We drove back to the apartment to pack. We left after one and took the Porsche.

"We should be York, Maine by six tonight." Ranger said taking my hand.

"Great."

I took a nap. I was shaken awake.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hartford, Connecticut. Need to make a pit stop."

We got some snacks and I got a couple of magazines. I was more looking at the scenery than looking at the magazines. It was a little after six when we got to York, Maine. Very beautfiul. We found a hotel called The Anchorage Inn. We went in to register.

"May I help you people?"

"Yes, we would like a room to stay until Sunday." said Ranger.

"Ok, which room would you like? Here is a brochure to look at."

We looked through it and one caught my eye.

"We'll take the Ocean Suite." Ranger said.

The guy gave us the key and we found our room. It was a medium size room with two beds. The rug was white with beige walls, white loveseat, rocking chair, flatscreen TV, a balcony with a beautiful ocean view. The bathroom was also medium sized. A huge bathtub with shower with marble sink.

"What do you think?" asked Ranger.

"I love it." I said snuggling and kissing him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"Great, let's go."

They walked to the restaurant called the Sun and Surf. We sat in the back booth with the view of the ocean.

"Hello, how is everyone doing this evening?" asked the host.

"We're doing good." said Ranger.

"Someone will be with you shortly."

A few minutes later, a waitress came over.

"We'll both have wine." said Ranger.

We shared a menu. Everything looked good and I couldn't decide. Ranger ordered a salad of course. Have to keep the temple looking good. I ordered spaghetti. Ranger took my hands and we stared into each others eyes. We were about to kiss when our meal arrived.

"Enjoy." the waitress said.

We held hands as we ate. After we ate, we walked along the shore. There were other people along the beach as well.

"This is so beautiful." I said.

"Your more beautiful." said Ranger. He looked at me with adoring eyes. We were about to kiss when someone interrupted us.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but the way you were looking at her, this relationship is going to last forever. There will be a few bumps in the road, but you will manage to get through them."

"Thanks." said Ranger with a smile.

"Nice compliment." I said.

"Yes it was."

"This place is so beautiful."

"You want to see beautiful. I have this cabin up near the Canadian border. Surrounded by trees and a little waterfall in the back."

"You have so many houses everywhere, but why way up there?"

"Peace and quiet. Get away from things for a while."

The sun was setting as we walked along the beach.

"Tomorrow. I thought we could do some sightseeing." said Ranger.

"Sounds good to me."

We walked back to our room. Just as I was opening my overnight bag, Ranger turned me around.

"Having a good time?" asked Ranger putting his arms around my waist.

"I always have a good time when I'm with you." I said putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. Ranger unzipped my pants along with my underwear. I unzipped his pants, no underwear. I took off his shirt and then my own. He took off my bra. We got on the bed and Ranger lay on top of me. We kissed deeply as he entered me. Ranger always made feel so good when make love. He's magic. He kissed my neck, down to my breasts, my naval and down to hit the jackpot. I moaned with pleasure as I thought I was going to pass out. When he came back up, I turned him over on his back. We were still connected as I road him slowly. i caressed him muscled chest as I pumped a little faster. Then we both orgasmed. I collapsed on the bed and lay beside him. I put my hand over his heart."

"I love you." I said."

"I love you too Babe."

We fell fast asleep.

The next day I woke up with the sun shining through the window. The other side of the bed was empty. Ranger must have gone to run. I got up to shower and when I walked out of the bathroom, Ranger was sitting on the bed drinking water.

"Morning." said Ranger getting up.

"Morning. Did you have a nice run?"

"Yes I did. Watched the sun come up and came here." Ranger said kissing me. "I'm going to shower and then we'll go to breakfast."

I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on so I turned it off. A few minutes later, Ranger came out of the bathroom naked.

"How did you get such a nice, toned body?" I asked.

"Years of training and excercise." Ranger said gathering me in his arms. He put on his clothes and we went to breakfast. We went to the same restuarant. I had eggs and bacon with a donut on the side, Ranger had a bran muffin with coffee. After breakfast, we went sightseeing. We went to Kittery. I was in Heaven. There was a whole outlet of stores. We visited almost every store. We bought gifts for our family and friends. At noon, we ate at The Weathervane. After we ate, we went to the Trading Post. We bought couple stuff there. By four, we headed back to York. We were very tired when we got back to our room. We relaxed on the bed and watched some TV. I fell asleep. I was shaken an hour and a half later.

"Wake up Stephanie."

I opened my eyes.

"What?"

"I brought room service."

The lights were dimmed and there were candles on the table and two plates.

"This is nice." I said.

"I thought we could we have romantic dinner alone."

I gave him a kiss. We both sat down and I lifted the lid to see what I was eating. Cod and vegetables.

"Looks very delicious." I said.

We ate and chatted. I would steal glances at him every once and a while. After we were done and got rid of the plates, we got comfortable on the bed and a watched a movie. A few minutes into the movie, Ranger started nuzzling my neck. He put his hands under my shirt. The next thing I know, all our clothes were off. The movie forgotten, we made love.

_**To be continued. Working on a title. More next week.**_

_**Enjoy : )**_


End file.
